Podium
by Bacalao
Summary: Repost after beta - Set at the time Alicia was beside Peter during the announcement that he would run for Governor.


Disclaimer, nothing you recognize from TGW belongs to me, and no money will be made from this.

So with the One shots out of the way, there is now room to work on the multi chapter story

As always thanks tish for doing all the hard work!

Podium

"They deserve each other."

"What are you talking about?" Will could hear sound of the television running and cheering. They had been sitting on her couch watching a sports channel. He had just gotten up to fetch two beers for them.

"The Florricks," she responded while taking the proffered beer with one hand and pointing at the TV screen with the other.

Will had not paid any attention to the TV while stepping back into the living area of her apartment. He flopped back on her couch to take a look at what Callie was talking about.

"He is a cheating bastard and she is a manipulative bitch," Callie declared while taking a sip from the new bottle.

"I am sorry. She is a lawyer from your firm and your employee, but still a bitch. Diane called me in for an interview. How come you never anything about your firm looking for new lawyers?"

Will's eyes were glued to the TV screen as he tried to listen to the anchor. Peter was running for Governor. This was not a real surprise but seeing Alicia at his announcement was. They had not talked much lately. He had a hard time trying to follow the words on the news and Callie was asking something about Diane? He tried to process everything while his gaze was fixed on the picture in the background of the anchor, Peter smiling into the camera, Alicia close behind his shoulder smiling even brighter.

"Do you even listen to me?" Callie asked, tapping him lightly on his arm.

"Sure", Will said as he turned his attention to the woman next to him while the news moved on to the next headline." What did Diane do to deserve whom?"

"You were not listening to me," said Callie chuckling. "I said that Peter and Alicia deserve each other and asked why you have not told me that your firm is looking for lawyers because Diane asked me in for an interview."

"Diane did what?" Will asked perplexed.

"She did not tell you? She asked me if I would consider working for you two."

"When did this conversation take place?"

"You do not sound happy. I thought you would see the fun in working together, having some fun together, quality office time," softening her voice and scooting closer.

"Uh, I do not think this is such a good idea," Will said trying to focus while Callie opened his shirt and let her lips follow her hands.

"Why not?" Her head shot up, her face so close that the tip of her nose touched his for a second. "I am as good as she is, no I am better, cause I do not have to blackmail people to get to my goal!"

"Diane blackmailed you into signing up to the firm?" Will inched away from her enabling him to see her more clearly.

"No, I am talking about Alicia Florrick, our soon to be First Lady. Told you she and her husband deserve each other."

"Alicia? She blackmailed you?" Will laughed. "I am sure you are wrong. She would never do anything like that." He got up, still smiling.

Callie narrowed her eyes. "Do you think I would make this up? Why would I do something like that? She may look like the innocent good wife, Mrs Prim and Proper, but believe me she is a sneaky bitch. Maybe her husband just paid the hooker to get some heartiness, even a paid one."

"Callie, are you sure we are talking about the same Alicia? She is one of the most compassionate people I know." Will was a bit taken aback by the hate he heard in the words coming from the woman sitting in his lap.

"You like her?" Callie asked moving away from the man in front of her. "I can only warn you that if you get too close to her, she will only use you, like a vampire sucking out everything you have and then leave to move on to her next target. She has her own agenda and everybody in her path will get burned. Believe me!"

"You cannot be serious," Will replied deadpan. "You can be assured she is nothing like you describe her. I have known her for many years and she is everything but cold and selfish."

Callie stood up and moved some steps away. She looked intensely at the man who still occupied her couch.

"It is already too late, right?" She said with a sad note in her voice. "You are already too close to her and seeing you here and her on that podium you also got burned.'" She stated with a sneer. "You are so pathetic!"

Will observed her closely for some time, waiting if she would go on, trying to sort his feelings at the same time. Was an affair with Callie just what he wanted? It had been good and enough for a long time and he thought picking up this lifestyle would be just as good and easy. Well, it seemed to be much more complicated and he could not remember that it was this way before.

He sighed and got up buttoning up his shirt while looking for his jacket. When he spotted it near the door, he moved straight for it.

As soon as he put it on, he reached for the doorknob and turned back.

"I think I will try to be pathetic with her!"

He left the apartment with the resolve that she had had enough space and that he would try everything in his power to get her back and make her stay at his side even if he had to drag her down from one of the podiums in front of the whole press.

THE END


End file.
